


Locker Room Talk

by MetalocalypseMadness



Category: WWE
Genre: Ambrose - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalocalypseMadness/pseuds/MetalocalypseMadness
Summary: Dean comes to the locker room to visit you after your losing match to Maryse. He thinks things are fine but your silent demeanor says otherwise.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Locker Room Talk

I started taking all my makeup off my voice roughly with my makeup wipe. Just want to take all the shit off and leave before anyone tries to talk to me. 

I didn’t hear the door open from behind me in the locker room. 

“Hey hey doll, it’s your favorite crazy guy!” I groaned internally hearing Dean’s voice. I didn’t have a smartass comment like I usually did. I could tell he was surprised by his silence. I just kept removing my makeup and pulled my hair in a ponytail. 

I looked up and saw Dean in the mirror standing next to me and staring. I ignored him. 

“Where’s the pretty smile of sunshine?” He asked trying to lighten the mood. I really didn’t want to deal with him pestering me. I was almost scraping my skin from my makeup wipe. 

“Whoa whoa easy sweetheart I’ll help you. Don’t want you to ruin that pretty face.” I honestly didn’t care about anything right now and let Dean help. I avoided eye contact and just let him help me get my makeup off. 

“Not used to you being this quiet.” Dean mumbled to me. I could feel him staring, almost like he’s trying to look inside and see if anything’s wrong. 

Dean threw the last wipe away in the garbage and smiled at my clear face. “God you’re real pretty like this. With makeup you look gorgeous but without it it’s like wow. Stunning.” Deans dimples showed but I didn’t smile back. I just wanted to get out of this freaking building and go home. I didn’t say anything about his comment and walked to my locker. 

I grabbed my gym bag and started to pack all my match clothes in. I looked at them in disgust. 

“Look, I’m getting a little freaked out by the silence here. This is creepy to me. Like a different universe or something. Are we in the right time? What year is it?” Dean asked. 

I angrily zipped my bag and slammed my locker. 

“Alright I’m feeling some tension,” Dean put his hands up in defense. “What’s going on sweetheart?” 

“Nothing Dean I’m fine.” 

“Now we both know that’s a lie.” 

He was right. It was a lie. I was feeling the lowest I have ever felt in my career. Not just my career but also my relationship. Or my relationship that ended 4 months ago. 

I looked at Dean with a blank look. He came closer to me and put his hands on my upper arms, rubbing them slowly up and down in comfort. 

“What’s going on?” In that one question, I just broke down crying. Dean pulled me close to his chest fast. One hand rubbing my back, his other rubbing the back of my head. I cried into his shoulder and he held me tight.

“God sweetheart, I’ve never seen you like this. It’s killing me to see you like this all of the sudden.” Dean said softly in my ear. I pulled myself back from him a little and sniffled. I felt so embarrassed crying in front of him. 

“I’ve failed Dean. I lost my match tonight...” 

“Sweetheart it’s okay. I’ve lost a few in my time and it happens to all of us. You haven’t failed.” Dean wiped my tears and petted my hair. 

“It’s different Dean. I lost to Maryse and Miz saw the whole thing. I felt so humiliated and defeated when he saw me go down. She won the championship, he runs to her and was cheering. I’ve never felt so low in my life.” Dean understood why I was feeling so angry and upset. 

The Miz broke it off with me in a text and come to find our a month later he was already with Maryse. I felt so betrayed and ruined. I felt like I wasn’t good enough and that’s why he left me for her. I was in such a depression and dark place. I only made it out because of Dean. He got me through the hardest moment I’ve ever had to experience. The biggest heartbreak I’ve ever had. I didn’t care The Miz anymore. I hated him and her. I had no more love for him. All I wanted to see was him losing and suffering like I had to experience. 

“God I’m so sorry sweetheart. I saw the match and could kinda of tell you were pissed. When I you told me what he did, I just....God I wanted to destroy the guy.” I stared at Dean’s chest blankly as he places a kiss on my head. 

“I just didn’t understand Dean. When you love someone, you try to do the best you can to make them happy. I always wondered what was wrong with me when he was so cold when I tried to make him happy. I keep wondering to this day was is wrong with me and why I’m not good enough no matter how hard I try to make someone I love happy.” 

Dean gently grabbed my face in his hands. 

“You stop that right now. There is nothing wrong with you. You are not a failure, there is nothing wrong with you. You are the most incredible woman I have ever met. When I see you going down to the ring and giving it your all, god the emotions and cheers you give out to all the fans. You are so loved babe, by everyone. Maryse got lucky because she cheated in her match and karma is gonna bite her and Miz in the ass. There is nothing wrong with you caring so much about a person either. That just shows how much love you have to give someone that you care about and how big your heart is. From a guys perspective, a lot of guys would prefer to have a girl who wants to be by their side then just a pretty face with nothing to give back.” 

I started to cry again and smiled. Not because I was upset anymore, but because that’s all I wanted to hear and of course Dean would be the one to make me happy again. He was good at that. 

“God I’m so sorry sweetheart. I didn’t mean to make you cry again!” 

“No no Dean. These are happy tears! Because you’ve made me realize things that took me forever to remember. I forgot myself during this whole stupid break up. And it made me realize something else. This whole time when I was upset, you were always there for me. Even before this and you told me what kind of person he was and I didn’t listen. I know it’s only been a couple months since this stupid break up but I know where my feelings are now and I need a real man and he’s front of me.”

Dean raised his eyebrows before getting that goofy smirk on his face. 

“I knew you’d eventually come around.” I slapped his arm playfully before he picked me up and I had to wrap my legs around his waist and he planted a mind blowing kiss on my lips. 

We didn’t notice the door open. 

“Hey Dean we gotta-WHOA!” Dean still was holding me up when we pulled away to look at Roman. 

“This a bad time? We just gotta do some promos before we call it a night.” Roman waved his hand at me smirking as Dean put me down. I blushed and waved back. 

“I’ll be there in a sec.” Dean said, kind of waving Roman away. Roman smiles before closing the door. Dean turned back to look at me before pouncing on me for another kiss. 

“You sure you wanna be with me?” Dean asked suddenly pulling away. 

“More then anything Dean.” I planted a peck on his lips. “Pizza and Pearl Jam my place later?” I asked, twirling his curly hair in my hands. 

“God you’re a woman after my own heart. I’ll come back for you when the promos are done. We’ll take my car.” I hugged Dean tightly before letting him go. 

Dean walked backwards facing me when he was heading to the door and placed both his hands on his mouth and blew me a kiss. I giggled slightly before blowing one back. This time, everything feels right. 

What I didn’t know was that Roman was outside of the door and knuckle bumped Dean before following Dean out to finish the promos but paid Miz a visit before. Let’s just say after Dean staying over last night, he told me Miz had a broken jaw and had to get crutches but played innocent and acted like he didn’t know what happened. I had an idea who was behind it and thanked Dean with a kiss and then he surprised me with an unplanned breakfast date. 

Things were already getting better and being with Dean is the greatest decision I’ve ever made.


End file.
